Sirius' geliebter Bruder
by DA-chen
Summary: Sirius hatte einen Bruder. Er dachte nie darüber, wie es sein konnte, dass sein Bruder so anders war als er. Doch er war einfach nur schwach gewesen... Regulus.. Krated


**Sirius' geliebter Bruder**

Sirius betrat den Grimmauldplatz, er erschauderte bei der altbekannten Düsternis. Er durchquerte den Eingangshalle mit leisen Schritten, um das Portrait seiner Mutter nicht zu wecken.

Nach seinen Streifzügen durch das Haus, landete er vor der Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Mit einem geräuschvollen Knarren öffnete Sirius seine Tür. Auf den ersten Blick schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Er schritt zu seinem Bett und setzte sich darauf. Hier hatte er schon so vieles erlebt, Gutes wie Schlechtes. Er fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und seufzte.

Sein schweifender Blick fiel auf seinen Kleiderschrank, der einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet war. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging Sirius darauf zu, öffnete rasch den rechten Flügel und erblickte nur akkurat hängende Roben. Er erinnerte sich an ein geheimes Fach, das er mit Regulus dort eingebaut hatte. Er tastete danach und spürte, dass es schon geöffnet war. Sirius' Wut kam hoch, bestimmt hatte Kreacher in den einsamen Jahren hier geschnüffelt und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, seine Privatsachen zu durchstöbern. Doch er fühlte tiefer und prompt stießen seine Finger auf zerknülltes Pergament. Er zog es hervor, besah es skeptisch und entfaltete es. Diese Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor, doch schien derjenige in höchster Eile geschrieben zu haben. Sirius begann zu lesen...

_Sirius, mein geliebter Bruder_

_Ich schreibe Dir diese Zeilen, weil ich nicht mehr weiter weiß. Jeder hier verstößt mich.. Jeder verachtet mich, obwohl ich doch alles getan habe, was sie von mir verlangten!_

_Ich war ein vorbildlicher Sohn. Ich kam nach Slytherin, ich gab mich nur mit Reinblütern ab und ich schloss mich dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern an. Doch kein Funken der Anerkennung, des Lobs..._

_Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenigstens etwas zu bekommen. Sogar Du bekamst mehr als ich… auch wenn es der Hass der Familie war! _

_Ich beneidete Dich so um die Aufmerksamkeit unserer Eltern.._

_Ich beneidete Dich für Deine gesonderte Stellung in unserer Familie. Du warst etwas Besonderes! Du hattest diesen Glanz in deinen Augen, diese Angriffslust... Manchmal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie Dich nur um Deine Stärke verachteten... Du hattest die Stärke, die ich gebraucht hätte, bevor ich zu dem geworden bin, was ich nun verkörpere._

_Ich bin ein einziges seelisches Wrack, welches am Boden kauert, um nun um sein Leben zu flehen... Ich weiß, dass Du mir diese mentale Schwäche, die mein Leben wie ein roter Faden kontinuierlich durchzieht, nie vergeben wirst... Ich bin der Schwächling dieser Familie und ich habe selbst Schuld an meinem bevorstehenden Ende. Denn ich habe Dich nie gefragt, weshalb Du so stark warst.._

_Ich habe auch nie Deine Hilfe angenommen, ich war zu stolz und zu stur, eben ein wahrer Black, der ich nie hätte sein wollen... Ich wollte immer nur Dein Bruder sein und je stärker ich es wollte, umso weiter entfernten wir uns von einander!_

_Es kam der große Umbruch und ich begann irgendwann gegen Dich zu arbeiten, weil ich neidisch auf Dich und Deine Freunde war.. Ich begann alles zu verdrängen, was uns als Brüder zusammenhielt.. Ich sonderte mich von meiner Familie ab und existierte nur allein für den Lord... Doch nun wird mir so einiges klar, auch für Ihn bin ich nur der Schwächling, Sein Spielzeug.. wie ich es doch schon immer für jedermann gewesen bin!_

_Nun, Du fragst Dich sicher, warum ich Dir dies schreibe?_

_Gut, ich weiß nicht, ob Du jemals zurückkommen wirst, aber sollte es jemals soweit kommen, werde ich dies nicht mehr miterleben dürfen. Denn ich werde bald in Frieden ruhen können, ich werde all meine schlechten Erinnerungen hinter mir lassen, mein Stolz und meine Sturheit werden niemandem mehr im Weg stehen können... doch werde ich immer nur der Schwächling bleiben.. was ich je wirklich werden wollte, werde ich nie mehr erreichen... einmal Sirius' geliebter Bruder sein!_

_Dein Regulus_

**So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**

**Schreibt mir doch ruhig eure Meinung zu dem Oneshot, (sollte ich zum**

**Beispiel noch einen traurigen Schluss hinzufügen, oder nicht)?**

**Lasst es mich wissen! ;-)**

**Gruß,**

**DA-chen**


End file.
